ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
This article covers simple quests. For the longer, story-centric missions selected from the City Map, see Missions. Quests are tasks given by NPCs that provide a reward or progress the story during or between Missions. Quests in Ghost X are slightly different from those of other MMO games, in that they're usually not repeatable and they are essential to open new game areas and missions. Quests here are divided into 3 different categories: General Quests These Quests take place in Shopping Town or non-mission maps, and almost always earn you super synchro and experience. You may also earn won, items, equipment, new Missions to play or maps to explore, or on very rare occasions, a new Nanobot. *Secretly (Level 3) *Last training for actual war. (Level 3) *Hungry Ghosts (Level 5) *Looks like a slave contract (Level 8) *A soul who lost it's rap (Level 8) *The Forgotten Labyrinth (Level 10) *Decision! Storage Big Sale. (Level 12) *Luna what?!? (Level 13) *I told you that thing is mine. (Level 14) *Luna's calling. (Level 15) *The labyrinth you want to forget (Level 15) *Sneak Sneak (Level 16) *Pounding Infiltration Mission (Level 17) *The Economy is So Bad (Level 18) *Received the Netherworld Mirror. (Level 19) *The Fisherman Tweener (Level 19) *The North Wind Hill, open! (Level 20) *The Day is Coming (Level 20) *Everybody Knows It's Top Secret (Level 21) *To the End of the Netherworld (Level 21) *An Ominous Dream (Level 22) *Is this a test of friendship (Level 23) *I'm sorry, Luna (Level 23) *Please keep the directions for the use (Level 29) *Indian Soul (Level 29) *Red Soul Gateway quest (Level 30) *Eye of the Truth (Level 31) *Supernatural power, Goolsun (Level 33) *Appearance of a new labyrinth (Level 34) *300 Km per hour (Level 35) *The Ghost Spirit Spreading Labyrinth (Level 36) *The Approaching Threat (Level 36) *The Unending Doubt (Level 37) *Sherup's Past! (Level 38) *Windy City's been attacked! Third time (Level 39) *Let's go say hi. Rapper Rapper. (Level 39) *Restoration project in progress. (Level 40) *Labyrinth! New Mixture (Level 41) Mission Quests Quests that usually take place in a mission you've previously cleared, but are otherwise identical to Basic Quests. Most of them have the name ending in (Mission Quest). *Could be a Natural Treasure (Mission Quest) (Mission 2) *Give Me a Chicken Head Instead(3/9) (Mission 4) *This is Not the Time For This(6/8) (Mission 5) *The Young Girl Fan Who is Lost(4/11) (Mission 6) *Get 10 Limited Editions (Level 29) Hidden Quests Special tasks assigned by NPCs during a mission. These generally have no effect on the plot, unlike Basic and Mission quests. Most of the time, Hidden quests are found by replaying a Mission, but some have additional requirements, such as talking to a certain NPC during a certain phase of the Mission, or accomplishing some specific achievement within the Mission. An example is Mission 9, which has an unspecified combo requirement before its Hidden Quest becomes available to you. *Aesthetics of Waiting (Hidden Quest) (Mission 1) *Sharp reply (Hidden Quest) (Mission 3) *Smart Black (Hidden Quest) (Mission 4) *Shock! Picture of Spirits (Hidden Quest) (Mission 5) *Really Cute (Hidden Quest) (Mission 5) *A Knight with a Sword! Fight Me! (Hidden Quest) (Mission 9) *Very Cute Phantom See Also #Areas #Missions #Labyrinths #''List of quests'' #''List of quests grouped by type'' #''List of quests grouped by location'' Category:Game System